The Return of the Heart
by Keylisse ChainLock
Summary: Byakuya est un soldat revenu de la guerre. Enfin, revenu. Son corps est là. Et pourtant, son âme est partie. Après toutes les horreurs qu'il a vues, peut-il retrouver le bonheur en la personne de la princesse échappée Rukia Kazhuo? Pièce compagne de "The Escape of the Heart". AU. OOC.


**Message: Voici le Chapitre 1 de l'histoire "The Return of the Heart" qui est l'histoire compagne de "The Escape of the Heart". **

**Juste pour prévenir: Chaque chapitre sera vu en POV Rukia et aussi en POV Byakuya. **

**(Rukia: The Escape of the Heart**

**Byakuya: The Return of the Heart)**

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas car sinon GIN NE SERAIT PAS MORT! D: Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir.**

* * *

L'avion s'était posé. Comme toujours.

Les autres soldats avaient commencé à s'agiter. Comme toujours. Ils étaient tellement impatients de revoir leur famille. De revivre la joie et le bonheur de nouveau avant la prochaine mission; celle qui les séparerait de leur bien-aimée.

Et pourtant, lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, n'avait personne vers qui accourir une fois revenu à la maison.

_À la maison…_

Ces mots étaient tellement étrangers pour lui. À force de voyager partout et de ne jamais rester au même endroit plus qu'une semaine, il ne considérait plus aucun endroit comme une « maison ». De toute façon, il allait devoir quitter cette ville dans quelques mois à cause d'un nouvel appel.

Comme tous les autres, Byakuya se leva pour aller prendre ses bagages. Cependant, il était calme. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'exciter. Personne ne l'attendait. Personne ne serait heureux de le voir.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la sortie de l'aéroport militaire, une série d'images surgirent dans son esprit. Dans sa tête, des coups de feu lui brisaient les tympans. Partout, des corps d'hommes morts jonchaient le sol et le ternissaient avec leur sang qui coulait goutte à goutte.

Même s'il était plus que troublé par ces images horrifiantes, il garda son air impassible en franchissant les portes. Aussitôt, un vent frais l'accueillit. Ses cheveux, attachés dans une queue-de-cheval qui pendait sur son épaule droite, virevoltèrent légèrement. Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de frissonner un peu. Après la température chaude de l'Afrique, il était condamné au froid de l'Amérique. Quel brutal changement…

Après avoir vérifié si la rue était sans dangers, il se mit en route. Il ne désirait pas retourner à son appartement. Il ne désirait pas être enfermé comme dans une boîte maintenant qu'il était habitué de dormir à la belle étoile. Il préférait de loin voir l'Étoile Polaire qu'un plafond beige. Au moins, quand son esprit refusait de le laisser se réfugier dans le royaume du sommeil, il pouvait fixer ses minuscules points de lumière qui illuminaient la nuit.

Il prit instinctivement la direction du parc. Il pouvait bien se coucher sur un banc pour cette nuit. Personne ne le remarquerait de toute façon. Ou bien les gens penseraient qu'il était un vagabond.

_Peu importe. _

Il leva le regard vers le ciel pour admirer la Lune. Byakuya était fasciné par cet astre. Il avait toujours été fasciné. Cette planète qui brillait dans la nuit, fendant les ténèbres avec sa lumière si pure. Il était surtout impressionné du fait que, peu importe où il se trouvait, la face qu'il voyait de la Lune restait la même. Les cratères qui la parsemaient étaient toujours pareils.

Et la Lune était solitaire, si solitaire. Bien sûr, les étoiles l'entouraient à chaque nuit. Pourtant, elle était unique dans son genre. Il n'existait aucune autre Lune. Tout comme il n'existait aucun autre Soleil.

Arrivé à destination, il repéra rapidement un banc à la peinture écaillée. Il aurait pu en choisir un en meilleur état puisqu'il était seul dans le parc, mais il était trop fatigué pour même bouger un muscle. Il recommença donc à fixer les étoiles.

Rien de bien particulier. Ce n'était que des points blancs lumineux. Et pourtant, c'était le seul confort de Byakuya à cet instant. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux rien qu'un instant pour relaxer.

Une image d'un soldat qui explosait en marchant sur une mine apparut aussitôt dans son esprit. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux, fixant les ombres et les ténèbres à la recherche d'un éventuel ennemi avant de réaliser qu'il était de retour dans sa ville natale et que personne ne l'attaquerait. Il n'était plus à la guerre maintenant.

Il laissa échapper un soupir en ramassant à nouveau son sac. Mieux valait ne pas dormir cette nuit. Les souvenirs ne feraient que le hanter. Ce serait un véritable enfer.

Le soldat décida de marcher un peu pour se changer les idées et pour ne pas s'endormir. C'était le but premier.

Autour de lui, silence. Il n'y avait que le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres. Et ses pas sur le chemin de pierre. C'était étrange. Il était en pleine ville et pourtant il n'y avait aucun bruit dans ce parc habituellement apprécié par tous. C'était étrange. Le silence.

Il revenait d'un endroit où les bruits étaient communs. Soit les coups de feu, les cris d'agonie et les mines qui sautaient. Ou bien tout simplement les autres soldats qui murmuraient entre eux, incapables de se la boucler pour deux minutes.

Et ici… rien. Le calme plat. C'était presque suspect pour le cerveau de Byakuya qui était habitué aux techniques de guerre; son esprit prenait le silence automatiquement pour une embûche. Pour une attaque imminente et prévue.

Il se promenait lentement en prenant le soin de ne pas faire aucun bruit, les épaules bien carrées. Même s'il essayait de faire comprendre à son esprit qu'il n'était plus en situation de combat, celui-ci s'obstinait à être sur ses gardes. Byakuya était donc prisonnier de ses réflexes tandis qu'il traversait le parc.

Il tourna le coin. Son cerveau s'emballa immédiatement en prenant en compte la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Une jeune fille en kimono s'apprêtait à tomber dans le lac en bas. Son corps menu était appuyé sur la rambarde, tentant desespérément de garder son équilibre tandis que sa tête pointait vers le bas. Sur son visage, il y avait une expression horrifiée.

Dans le cerveau de Byakuya, des milliers de plans se formaient pour être détruits immédiatement. Il devait faire vite. Agir vite. Ce n'était pas le temps de construire un plan. La jeune fille était en danger immédiat. Un danger de mort s'il ne l'aidait pas.

Ses pieds partirent tous seuls. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il était déjà à un mètre de la jeune fille. Il tendit la main pour attraper la ceinture qui entourait sûrement la taille de la fille. Cependant, en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas de ceinture, il écarquilla les yeux.

_Ah merde merde merde! _

Il décida donc d'y aller pour l'approche brutale; il n'avait pas le choix.

Le soldat passa le bras droit autour de la taille de la fille et la tira rapidement vers lui d'un coup sec. Il entendit aussitôt l'air sortir des poumons de la victime, mais il était trop occupé à la retenir fermement sans la blesser pour vraiment s'en soucier.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut en sécurité sur son torse, il la sentit vaciller avant de tomber sans alerte. Ses incroyables reflexes lui permirent de l'attraper et de la retenir contre lui avant qu'elle n'aille heurter le béton.

Il resta comme ça, avec le corps de la fille dans ses bras. L'adrénaline coulait toujours dans ses veines tandis qu'il attendait qu'elle se réveille. Pourtant, après deux minutes, il dut se résoudre à attendre pour la voir émerger.

Byakuya s'agenouilla et mit la tête de la fille sur ses genoux afin qu'elle aille un oreiller confortable pendant le temps de son inconscience. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il prit le temps de l'examiner en profondeur.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut son kimono sans ceinture – tss – qui était d'une couleur bleu poudre. C'était un kimono des plus banals, pourtant, le fait même qu'elle porte ce genre de vêtement ne l'était pas. Plus personne dans la ville n'avait ce genre de vêtement sur le dos. Venait-elle d'un autre pays? Ou bien portait-elle un kimono pour dormir et s'était-elle enfuie pendant la nuit?

Byakuya secoua la tête : comment pouvait-il tenter de la comprendre alors que les scénarios possibles étaient multiples? Essayer de deviner serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il continua donc son examen.

La deuxième chose qu'il vit fut ses cheveux noirs qui ressortaient clairement à côté de sa peau blanche. Les mèches d'un noir cendré étaient en désordre et une mèche lui tombait entre les yeux. L'homme se surprit à se demander si ses cheveux étaient normalement aussi mêlés ou bien si c'était une occasion spéciale.

La troisième chose qu'il vit fut son visage enfantin. La première pensée qui le traversa fut :

_Ai-je sauvé une enfant? _

Elle avait une peau très claire. Ses lèvres étaient bien remplies et roses. Les joues de la fille n'étaient pas creuses mais bien rondes. Elle était magnifique. Et pourtant, elle semblait tellement jeune. Il était probable qu'il ait sauvé une enfant qui s'était enfuie. Une enfant en pleine crise de rébellion qui avait décidé de partir. Sans même penser aux conséquences.

Quand il eut finit de l'examiner, il leva les yeux au ciel pour regarder ses précieuses étoiles en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Juste au dessus de lui, la Lune le fixait dans toute sa blancheur.

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu. **

**Si vous avez quelque chose de constructif à dire, review. **

**Key'**

**P.S: Je suis désolée si je ne "dis" pas autant de chose que dans mes messages précédents. Je suis crevée. **


End file.
